promesa de amor eterno
by valitassjmissotaku
Summary: una historia de amor sobre la pareja de vegeta y bulma. un amor complicado y un orgullosos príncipe que no quiere aceptar el amar a esa mujer


Disclaimer: no soy dueña de dragon ball Z, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y la empresa de producción TOI ANIMATION.

One shot

Ocurre en meses después de la derrota de freezer

E parte la historia es un poema

"**PROMESA DE UN AMOR ETERNO; VEGETA Y BULMA"**

Una noche una pareja se encontraba discutiendo, como cualquier otra, solo que estas personas no eran nada más ni nada menos que Vegeta y Bulma. – **Mono enano ven aquí y responde lo que te pregunte- ** grita una bulma ya exasperada, -** hembra estúpida los saiyajines no necesitamos ese sentimiento llamado amor- **dice vegeta en el mismo tono que la mujer…

**FLASHBACK:**

Bulma se encontraba reparando la cámara de gravedad, cuando vegeta la interrumpe –** te deseo mujer ven aquí y complace al príncipe de los saiyajines-, **bulma se quedó mirando al piso muy triste , mientras derramaba lágrimas, entre los sollozos la científica pregunta –** vegeta tu… crees en el amor?**- , el príncipe no responde y se cruza de brazos.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK:**

3333333333333333333333333333333333

**Mujer ese sentimiento no existe, eso solo lo sienten los terrícolas**

**El amor que es?**

**Eso no lo se**

**Me dicen que cruza barreras **

**Que nada lo puede vencer**

**Será eso verdad o solo esos humanos han de exagerar-**

**Vegeta el amor existe o es que no lo quieres sentir?**

**Infinidad de enamorados hay en el mundo**

**Todos recorrerían el mundo por su amor**

**Y tu ni siquiera me das un te amo o una flor**

**Hembra terrícola ve la realidad**

**Falso sentimiento**

**Corrompedor de mentes y corazones **

**Que luego romperá**

**Y solo debilidad causara**

**Por qué no me amas, amor mío?**

**Como yo te amo a ti**

**No me corresponderás ese sentimiento que te tengo a ti?**

Vegeta se acercó a la puerta, como para retirarse pero envés de eso, cerro la puerta de la cámara de gravedad y se acercó a bulma, tomando posesivamente por la cintura, acercando a su boca lentamente, la cual beso e introdujo su lengua y empezó una guerra en la cual las dos partes luchaban por tener el control de aquel intimo beso.

Se besaron por un buen rato, cuando en un momento bulma sintió que vegeta metía su mano por su blusa, buscando el sujetador y desabrochándolo, la mujer sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, pero le dio permiso para ir más adelante.

Así fue como esa noche vegeta reclamo a bulma como su compañera de por vida, esa noche se volvieron uno varias veces, demostrándose su amor eterno, sin mentiras, dando esperanza a los dos que el amor no era un sentimiento vacío, ni falso, si no que era la emoción más pura que jamás se podría sentir.

Ellos dos habían sellado una promesa, no cualquier promesa una de amor, esas que nunca se pueden romper cuando el sentimiento es verdadero por ambas partes…

Meses después de esta noche bulma se enteró de que estaba embarazada, de una criatura que pronto nacería y se llamaría trunks, bulma no sabía cómo decirle a vegeta sobre el embarazo.

**-vegeta! Debo decirte algo muy importante, ven ahora mismo- **grita bulma un poco nerviosa, el saiyajin se dirigió al lugar –** hembra que quieres, no ves que estoy entrenando?-, **- **mono descerebrado no me grites, que no ves que estoy embarazada!- **el hombre presente casi se desmallo por la sorpresa y dijo tartamudeando –** EM- EM- EM- BARAZADAAA!-**, esta fue una de las pocas veces que realmente vegeta, el poderoso príncipe de los saiyajines sintió miedo, miedo a no poder criar a su mocoso, a que su hijo no fuera fuerte, y a que si no se hacía cargo del mocoso su compañera lo dejaría. Bulma para tranquilizarlo le dio un cálido beso, fue corto, pero para el significo mucho, dejo sus inseguridades de lado y la beso de nuevo a su hermosa compañera, a bulma en realidad sí que le quedaba bien el embarazo, luego de unos segundos el beso fue correspondido con mucha pasión por parte de la próxima dueña de corporación capsula.

**3333333333333333333333333333333**

**Vegeta quieres sentir a nuestro bebe- ** el orgulloso hombre, no respondió, pero su mujer siguió insistiendo,

- **siente a tu bebe vegeta y ahora, o no tendrás más de tu apreciada cámara de gravedad-** el príncipe ya enojado por la insistencia coloco la mano en el estómago de la mujer, -** mujer lo estoy sintiendo, estas feliz, ahora puedo estar tranquilo…. Un momento está pateando, bulma, está pateando, nuestro mocoso- **dice vegeta un poco más humano, pero lo que más sorprendió a bulma, fue que dijo nuestro "hijo", aunque en realidad seguía refiriéndose a la criatura como mocoso, eso no importaba, ya que hablo de él bebe como si fuera de ambos por primera vez, pero ella se aseguraría que no fuera la última, pensó bulma, mientras sonreía maliciosamente, como iba a disfrutar escuchando esas palabras salir de su boca.

Vegeta estaba dichoso, el ki de su mocoso era fuerte muy fuerte para un bebe, aunque decidió no decirlo a su compañero para no asustarla. Esa criatura lo iba a convertir aún más orgulloso de lo que era, pero no orgulloso por el mismo, si no por bulma y su hijo, estuvo pensando quizás más adelante tendría otro mocoso o tal vez una hermosa princesita igual a su madre. Eso no lo decidiría el, el destino tomaría esa hermosa decisión, si no es así no importaría, él era feliz con lo que tenía ahora, eso era una hermosa mujer y un muy fuerte y poderoso hijo en camino, que más podía pedir, nada, bueno quizás derrotar a ese imbécil de kakarotto, pero eso lo dejaría para otro día, por ahora se centraría en aprender a ser un buen padre para su criatura y un buen compañero para su mujer. Después de todo ellos se lo merecían.

Este príncipe nunca lo diría en voz alta, pero sentía celos a veces de que kakarotto tuviera tan buena relación con su hijo, eso terminaría, ya que él será mejor padre que el clase baja. Muy competitivo o no?

**Fin**


End file.
